I’ve forgotten
by Scout Girl
Summary: Rose asks a question that she never get the answer to but she does get somehitng else.Not BETAed, cause I couldn't get hold of Let'sDoTheTimeWarpAgain. T for the save side. Please read and review.


I've forgotten

Dedicated: taby42, HunterGiomanach and of course Lolly

Disclaimer: I've got that contract I made with Russel T Davis when he was drunk, some where around here let me check, darn, must of thrown it away when I was tiding up, oh well there's always next time.

A/N While the BETA's away the author writes rubbish, If you are an avid fan of mine (I wish) you'll recognise the saying above, I made it and I must say I like it, PM me and tell which story I've used it in before, there's a red wine gum in it for you if you do.

(Ask Let'sDoTheTimeWarpAgain if you don't get it, she's my BETA, who didn't BETA this story because she's away, see how it all interlinks)

'Do you have a name?' That question went ringing through the quiet of the TARDIS. The Doctor looked up and scratched his ear. He mumbled and bent over the consol.

'I said', Rose began as she paced over to the Doctor, 'DO YOU HAVE A NAME?' she bellowed in his ear.

'Owww', he screeched and dropped the sonic screwdriver with a clunk, 'Rose did you have to do that'. The Doctor put one hand to his ear in mock pain and Rose was about to call him a baby when she saw his other hand. It was waving up and down and it looking like there was sliver all over his fingers. It was dripping onto the TARDIS floor.

'What is that Doctor?' He stopped shaking his hand and looked at it quizzically.

'And that Rose is why you should never shout into the ear of a working Time Lord' said the Doctor. He took the hand away from his ear and got his glasses out of his top pocket. He put them on and raised his silver hand examining it.

'Solder, silver solder, that's not good not good at all' He cursed under his breath.

'What did you say Doctor?' He repeated the curse just louder and with more feeling.

'No good I still don't know the TARDIS won't translate it for me'.

'Cause it's in Gallifreyan,' there was a pause and Rose opened her mouth to ask the question

'TARDIS gets homesick'. The Doctor answered the unasked question

'Oh'. The Doctor rolled his eyes,

'But what about my hand?' And as if to emphasise the point he waved his hand in front of her.

'Aspirin?' Rose asked

'No I can't have aspirin. I get ill from aspirin'.

'What, aspirin?'

'Yes aspirin a little small aspirin' The Doctor replied tetchily

'So, um what happens if you take aspirin?' Rose asked nervously.

'I die' The Doctor replied as if it wasn't anything.

'But you regenerate don't you, you don't die' Rose asked, scared that the Doctor could actually die and almost begging with her eyes for him to say he couldn't die.

'No, it stops the regeneration cycle ka-put the end, I don't regenerate' He said and the words came as a shock to him,

'I don't regenerate' he whispered,

'I die', the words weren't audible and Rose could only tell what they where by lip reading the words.

The Doctor sunk down on the floor, and Rose could tell that the jovial atmosphere had lifted in a second and a sad mournful atmosphere had overcome it. She looked away from him and tried to focus on something else.

The Doctor lowered his head onto his raised knees and stayed there for a long while.

Rose looked at the Doctor and saw that his shoulders where shaking, badly.

'Doctor?' Rose asked hesitantly, 'Does your hand, does your hand hurt'

The Doctor didn't reply and Rose walked over to him and crouched down. She put her hand on his shoulder, the shakes continued and Rose realised that this wouldn't help so she put her other and on his other shoulder and turned around to face his bowed down head.

'Doctor?' Rose asked,

'What's wrong? Are you ok? Is it your hand?' Rose was getting worried now and was reassured that he was still listening because he shook his head ever so slightly. His shoulders stopped shaking and Rose decided to do something.

Rose put her hands around his head and lifted it up to face her. She held onto him as she saw his face, it was tear stained and his eyes where closed, red, puffy and screwed up against the light of the TARDIS.

The Doctor opened his eyes tentatively and saw Rose. He tried to look away but Rose still held him towards her.

'Doctor what's wrong?' Her voice was filled with suffering and fear for him. He caught her eye and then leaned forward into Rose. She took a split second to decide what she should do to comfort him and then hugged him. He hugged her back with force and pushed his head into her shoulder and he began to shake again.

'Doctor, Doctor, Doctor.' She whispered to him until he stopped crying. Rose went to pull away but the Doctor pulled her closer to him.

'Doctor, tell me what's wrong' Rose pleaded him and even though the Doctor didn't move he breathed in and began to talk.

'Death, d-death' He stuttered and Rose soothed him by rubbing his shoulders. She gently pulled him up and led him over to the captain's chair; she sat him down and then sat down next to him, never letting her hand stop rubbing his shoulder. The Doctor put the hand without silver solder on her leg as if to make sure that she was there and talked to no one in particular his words staggered with small sobs.

'I'll die, just like', he sucked him sharply and more tears slid down his face, 'just like them, they they they', more tears rolled down his face and Rose subconsciously pulled him towards her so that he was leaning on her. Rose rocked him from side to side.

'I'll die just like they they did' he gulped and breathed in deeply. He leant into the support that Rose was offering him and they sat like that for a long time. The TARDIS hummed softly in the background and Rose sat there comforting the Doctor, she didn't feel the time passing and was focused on helping the Doctor.

'I'm sorry', the words that broke the calm atmosphere where gruff and the voice sounded worn out,

'I'm so sorry Rose', Rose hushed him by squeezing him a bit tighter and the Doctor stopped. A few minuets later he spoke again.

'But Rose I shouldn't have, I don't I I I' and with that he made to stand up but Rose held onto him and wouldn't let go.

'Doctor, it's alright to be upset, just tell me what it was about, I could help' Rose asked a little dubiously. The Doctor turned to face her and Rose saw the tears in his eyes.

'Their all dead Rose, all dead, they regenerated so quickly, their dead all of them', the tears with that fell down his face again. Rose cupped his face in her hand and wiped away the tears that where falling.

They both stood up and Rose pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and when they broke apart with his non-silver soldered hand he wiped him face and knocked his hand on his glasses. Rose reached up and took them off him tenderly. The Doctor smiled at her and continued to rub his face. Rose put his glasses down and then nervously put her hand over his; he stopped moving his hands and caught her eye.

'Rose Tyler you are fantastic', he said slowly. He pulled her in for a hug. Rose hugged him back.

'Rose?'

'Doctor'

The Doctor then tenderly leaned towards her and kissed her. Rose was shocked for a second and then kissed him back. They broke apart looking happy.

'Doctor? Why did you?' Rose asked him, knowing the answer,

'Because I I love you' The Doctor replied. Rose was expecting the answer but was staggered when the Doctor said it.

'I …I… I…' The answer brought a smile to the Doctor.

'Three "I"s in one breath make you a rather egotisical young lady', he looked at nothing in particular for a moment,

'I've said that to some else before, who was it?'

'Doctor, I love you'.

The Doctor smiled properly at that.

'I love you to Rose,' The Doctor said

'What about your hand Doctor?' Rose asked, looking at it, the silver solder had solidified and his hand was now stuck.

'Oh the medical room will be able to melt it off, I just need the sonic screwdriver to work out what to do with it, where is my sonic?' he looked around expectantly, as if it would just appear out of thin air.

'Oh it rolled over there', Rose pointed.

'Thanks' The Doctor walked over to where she pointed, he picked up the screwdriver in his good hand.

'Rose catch' and he tossed the screwdriver over to her. He walked over and told her how to set it to the right setting so it could work it out. He slipped it in his pocket once she hand scanned his silver hand.

'Thank you', he said while he was doing this

'What for?'

'For loving me, I don't deserve it'

'Yes you do Doctor'

He didn't press the subject but looked doubtful and upset

'What did you ask me earlier anyway?'

She looked at the Doctor expression, it looked like he was beating himself up about death, the Time Lords and the Time War and she needn't hurt him any more.

'I've forgotten' she lied and they walked off hand in hand into the TARDIS.

Scout Girl

A/N, I wrote this as humour! I didn't turn out quite like I expected it too. Oh and The Doctor did tell someone the line about being a egotisical young woman, it's from the old series. Come on I challenge some one to tell me which Doctor and who to. I dare you. I'll PM you if you ask.


End file.
